Lindy and Kris Powell
Lindy and Kris Powell are the twin protagonists of the seventh Goosebumps book, ''Night of the Living Dummy''. History Lindy and Kris Powell were exploring a recently built home when they come across a dumpster containing a ventriloquist's dummy. Lindy claimed the dummy for herself and named it Slappy. The dummy soon earns Lindy much attention and popularity. People seemed to love her routine, and begin paying her to perform at birthday parties and other events. Kris soon became jealous, and gets a dummy of her own, which she names Mr. Wood. Soon, strange things began to happen but it was eventually revealed that Lindy was behind them, as revenge on Kris for being a copycat. Soon after, Kris found a small card on Mr. Wood's pocket with the words "KARRU MARI ODONNA LOMA MOLONU KARRANO" Once the words were spoken, even stranger things seem to happen involving Mr. Wood. During an act at school, the dummy seemed to have a mind of its own, and a rude one. He insults the teachers and staff, and spews a green liquid all over the audience. Kris swears the dummy is to blame, but nobody believes her. Eventually, Mr. Wood revealed he's alive to Lindy and Kris, demanding they be his slaves. The twins try their best to destroy him, before a steamroller brought about his end. When Lindy and Kris go back into the house, they discovered Slappy, now alive himself, asking if the other dummy is gone. General information Personality Lindy is the mischievous one of the Powell twins. She is also scornful and sarcastic and can be pretty mean to Kris, having a tendency to play jokes on her, put her down and teasing her and doesn't like it when her sister had to be a copycat and always wanted to have something that was hers for a change and sometimes she enjoyed it when she does something to make Kris jealous and is cocky and competitive with her. Lindy doesn't care that anyone thinks they are weird and says that everyone is weird. Lindy also enjoyed it when she has some attention and tends to spread it on a little thick when she does something exciting. But on the other hand, Lindy does mean well. Kris doesn't like it when Lindy plays her jokes on her and how she puts her down. She is hardly impressed with some things that Lindy does but Kris is envious with the results of what her sister does, tempting her to copy what her sister does. She also has a crush on Robby Martin, but it is unknown if he is aware of this or not. And Kris does have her own hobby, which is her junk jewelery collection which she really likes. She sometimes thought that Cody was no help when she needed it but she does like to share her problems with him as he is understanding with some of them. Kris also tends to compete with her sister and is always determined to prove that she is better at some things than her. Lindy and Kris are known for being competitive with each other and they both liked being twins and hate being twins at the same time. Because they were so much alike, they also manage to drive each other crazy a lot of the time. But in spite of that, because they shared nearly everything, Lindy and Kris are closer than most sisters ever get. Physical appearance Lindy and Kris are twelve years old, Caucasian, tall and thin with straight blonde hair, broad foreheads, round blue eyes and dimples in their cheeks when they smiled. Lindy has her hair in a ponytail while Kris has hers cut very short so that people can tell them apart. In Goosebumps Graphix, they wear different outfits. At the start, Lindy wore a pink T-shirt with blue jeans and at school, she wore a pink long-sleeved polo shirt and dark purple pants. Later at home, Lindy wore a pale blue T-shirt and pink pants and at one point, she wore a brown vest over a yellow long-sleeved polo shirt and a pair of jeans. When she was over at Alice's Lindy wore a purple sweater and dark blue jeans with a purple barrette in her hair and during the part with Mr. Wood "insulting" Kris, Lindy wore a pink jacket with bright purple jeans. And with each outfit, Lindy wore a pair of orange shoes. At the start, Kris wore a black sweatshirt with a dark purple sweater. When Kris was out she wore a bright purple sweater over a pink polo shirt and a dark purple skirt. At home she wore a dark purple sweater over a purple polo shirt and the same dark purple skirt. When she got Mr. Wood, Kris wore the same black sweatshirt with a bright purple skirt and during the part with Mr. Wood "insulting" her, Kris wore the same black sweatshirt with a pair of baggy jeans. And with each outfit, Kris wore a pair of blue sneakers. Their hair had also been changed as well: Kris' hair had turned green and Lindy's is brown and she is not wearing it in a ponytail. Appearances *Goosebumps ** ''Night of the Living Dummy'' * Classic Goosebumps ** Night of the Living Dummy * Goosebumps Graphix ** Slappy's Tales of Horror Trivia * Lindy and Kris are the first twin protagonists in the series. * When Night of the Living Dummy was first released, its narration was in the third person. However, in Slappy's Tales of Horror, Kris is the narrator. * Lindy and Kris also appeared with Slappy on a limited-edition Goosebumps print which Dave Roman (one of the illustrators of Goosebumps Graphix) created to celebrate ten years of Scholastic Graphix. Gallery GBCard19.jpg|Kris and Mr. Wood GBCard20.jpg|Mr. Wood attacking Kris GBCard21.jpg|The twins discover Slappy is alive. References http://graphixbooks.tumblr.com/page/5 Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Twins Category:Protagonists Category:Humans Category:Children Category:Sisters Category:Siblings Category:Original series (characters) Category:Comic characters